Power Rangers Express
by SailorPowerTitan17
Summary: Four normal teenagers Aleyna, Bridget, Kyle and Vicki volunteer as "festive elves" at their local train station for it's yearly simulation of the Polar Express and all seems to go well. However, when an evil force threatens the lives of many, the teens unintentionally make contact with the Polar Crystals. With the power of the Crystals, they morph into the Power Rangers Express!
1. Ch 1 - This is the Polar Express! Pt 1

Okay, so this is my first fanfic! Let me say that I came up with this idea when my friend and I recruited our friend to join us on a volunteer project. Every year our state county train station does simulation of the Polar Express around the Christmas season starting in November. Pretty much what happens with this is that there are passengers (mostly younger children and their parents) get to listen to one of the workers on the train (dressed in Christmas clothing) read the story of the Polar Express while on a trip to the "North Pole." The "North Pole" is actually just a lit up destination point the train goes to every trip it makes for this event and the place is lit up with lots of Christmas lights and decorations. The passengers get to view them from the windows as the train rolls by. Many people volunteer (including us) to be "festive elves" on the train that help serve cookies and hot chocolate to the passengers while talking to them and being, well...festive! So this seasonal event along with my love for the Power Rangers franchise got me started with this story. I WARN YOU NOW, there is only one male ranger. The characters are slightly based off of my friends that are volunteering with me this year, so I gave this Power Rangers mini-series a female domination! :) So if you want to visualize the characters a bit more (which I recommend), at the end of this chapter there will be a profile for every main character introduced up to that point. So enjoy, and constructive criticism as well as compliments are encouraged!

**This is the Polar Express!**

It's a normal October day at Ridgeway High School. Three average high school students Aleyna, Bridget and Kyle have their daily end-of-the-day complaint session, whether it being about how much homework they have or how their math teacher can't explain things. The three of them are pretty good friends, having a lasting friendship since freshman year. As they start their junior year, they feel a bit overwhelmed with everything. However, they still find time for a little fun…

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Kyle asked as he shut his locker. "I've never done something like that before."

"Of course!" Aleyna exclaimed. "It'll be so much fun with the three of us!"

"Yeah! ", Bridget said. "Besides, Aleyna and I have done it before. We can give you a crash course if you can't make the training sessions!"

"Plus, you need volunteer hours to get into the National Honors Society, right?" Aleyna added.

"That's true."

"Then this'll be perfect!"

"Alright.", Kyle replied. "I just hope I don't regret getting myself into this."

Last year during the holiday season, Bridget and Aleyna volunteered at their local train station as elves for its yearly simulation of the Polar Express. They both had a lot of fun acting in the Christmas spirit around the train passengers while listening to the classic story and serving refreshments to them. Not to mention they got to take any of the extra cookies home with them afterwards…

After finally convincing Kyle to be recruited as part of the crew, all three of the teens signed up for the event. With all of them signing up for the same days, they were guaranteed to be on the same train cars together at all the same times.

After a long month of waiting (even though Halloween was a blast for them) the first Polar Express trip finally arrived. The girls were super excited for it, especially since Aleyna's 15-year-old sister, Vicki joined the group as well. The group of now 4 volunteers got to the station in their festive "elf" clothing, received their train car number, and settled down in their train car before the first trip of the year. Everyone's elf outfit was uniquely different. Aleyna had a mish-mash of items from her closet. She wore a white t-shirt with a green skirt leftover from last year's "Sailor Jupiter" Halloween costume. Underneath were mid-calf length leggings and a bracelet full of jingle bells.

Bridget's choice of attire was slightly different. She wore and elf costume shirt that she used last year with a large black belt around it. She also wore black leggings as well as a pair of Christmas slippers. Don't forget, she also wore an elf hat to match!

Kyle and Vicki, being new to the whole thing didn't expect everyone to dress so festive. They threw a few things together, but didn't go full out like some of the other volunteers. Kyle put together a white t-shirt that said _Merry Christmas_ on it, a pair of jeans, and some red tennis shoes. Vicki went a little further than him, having on a red hoodie, green skinny jeans, and a green headband.

"Kyle, you know you're going to have to be more dressed up than that." Aleyna said, indicating that his clothes weren't "spirited" enough.

"What?" Kyle replied. "You said wear red and green. It's not like I wear green pants on a regular basis or anything!"

"Lucky for you, I brought a few emergency items." Aleyna said as she walked over to the shelves where she kept her belongings.

She reached into her knapsack bag and pulled out a few things.

"Here", Aleyna said as he gave Kyle the emergency items.

Kyle laughed hysterically as he saw the backup clothes.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

Kyle wanted to protest, but Aleyna forced him to put them on.

"What exactly did you give him?" Bridget asked.

"You'll see." Aleyna replied.

After five minutes, Kyle revealed his new outfit to the girls. On top of the no-so-festive-as-it-should-be outfit he wore, he added a long green cape, red star sunglasses, and a pair of giant, feathery elf slippers. Aleyna and Bridget tried to hold back their laughter.

"This doesn't feel right, guys." Kyle said. "I feel so…awkward."

"That's how you're supposed to feel, new elf buddy!" Bridget exclaimed.

"Now you're officially a Polar Express elf." Aleyna announced.

Kyle looked in the reflection of himself in the window and he started laughing.

"Ha! Wow Aleyna, I never expected this! I look pretty ridiculous!"

"Don't worry about it." Bridget assured him. "All the kids will love the cape!"

"Well, I guess it'll work for now, even though I look like a Christmas superhero more than anything. Remind me to bring some better clothes next time."

Kyle took his first step and slipped on his cape. Landing face-first into the ground, Aleyna and Bridget laughed again. Vicki just shook her head.

"You ok?" Bridget asked, still laughing.

Kyle started laughing at himself a bit.

"Yeah." He replied. "Guess I'll this'll take some practice."

Once he said that, a middle aged man came up to the four teenagers.

"This is train car number 34 I presume?" the man asked.

"Yep, this is it." Bridget replied.

"Hi, my name is Dan. I'm the reader for this train car tonight. I'd like you to meet Abbey. She's new to the Polar Express, so I've been telling her a bit about how everything works around here."

"Nice to meet you, Dan and Abbey. I'm Aleyna."

"I'm Kyle."

"I'm Bridget."

"And I'm Vicki."

"Well, it looks like we have a wonderful group!" Dan announced. "You're in luck this time, Abbey! I never see too many kids your age doing something like this. Never thought they'd actually volunteer, especially during this time of year."

"Oh don't worry, we love doing this!" Bridget told Dan. "Aleyna and I even got a few new recruits!" She points to Kyle and Vicki.

"Well that's great you guys are helping out." Dan replied. "Do you think you could show Abbey around the train car? I have to get everything set up for when the passengers arrive."

"Sure thing." Aleyna said. "We'll give you a grand tour!"

"Sounds good." Abbey said.

The definition of a "grand tour" isn't really much of anything. The train cars are generally pretty small, with passenger seats on both sides and about a 1-person width aisle down the center. While Aleyna acting as a tour guide, she continued:

"The cookies and hot chocolate are stored back here. We come and get them right after the story is finished being read. Then we serve them to everyone on the train."

"Alright." Abbey replied.

"What's wrong?" Bridget interrupted. "It doesn't seem like you want to be here."

"I don't," Abbey said coldly.

Being slightly offended by her harsh reply, Bridget took a small step away from Abbey and let Aleyna finish. As Aleyna was about to complete her tour, Abbey interrupted.

"Look, my mom made me sign up for this." Abbey explained in a harsh tone. "This is really the last thing I want to do with my time, so I'll make this simple. I'll do my part, and you do yours. Other than that, don't bother talking to me."

Abbey walked over to the shelf where she kept her belongings. There was a period of silence due to the bit of shock the others got from Abbey's harsh explanation. After a short pause in conversation, Kyle was brave enough to end the awkward silence.

"I've never done this before either, Abbey." Kyle said. "So it may seem stupid. But I'll take Bridget and Aleyna's word for it- it's pretty fun."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll grow on you." Vicki added.

Abbey turned around and faced the others.

"I doubt it." Abbey said with the same tone of voice she had before. "I don't understand how doing something THIS silly could be any fun at all."

"I think you'll change your mind by the end of tonight." Aleyna reassured her. "Trust me on this one."

Abbey rolled her eyes at the teens as she sat down in one of the empty passenger seats. She opened her cell phone and started looking at her text messages.

Letting time slip by, before they knew it they reached the passenger station. The passengers loaded group by group and were seated in their correct seats. Everyone except Abbey was looking forward to the exciting night on the first trip on the 2012 Polar Express.

Deep in the surrounding forest, far away from the passenger station of the train stood a pine tree glowing with a luminous green light. A woman dressed in festive elf clothing arrived near the tree. She looked around the glorious green plant and noticed something. Something she's feared for years…..

Alright, that's it for the first part of chapter/episode 1! Now here are the profiles I mentioned earlier. Don't worry, I didn't include any spoilers yet! (as if there are any)

1. Aleyna Williams - age 17, dark and wavy brown hair (medium to long length), gray-blue eyes, above average height, can be a bit soft-spoken but can be very social, acts like a big sister at times to Bridget, who's her best friend, biological sister of Vicki Williams, athletic, has exceptional singing ability, participated in the 2011 Polar Express with Bridget Hartman

2. Bridget Hartman - age 16, wavy/curly blonde hair (medium to long length), royal blue eyes, average height, a bit shy and insecure, but is very talkative around her friends, best friends with Aleyna Williams, most naive of the group, very committed dancer, got introduced to the Polar Express last year from Aleyna

3. Kyle Winters - Age 16, straight, dark brown hair (short length), brown eyes, very tall, can be a bit hyper/immature at times, but is serious when needed, can be a source of unintentional humor in the group, plays multiple musical instruments and is a swimmer, has a funny fear of germs (germophobia?), had a crush on Aleyna Williams freshman year, but didn't work out because Aleyna wanted to remain friends

4. Vicki Williams - Age 15, straight black hair (medium length), gray-blue eyes, average/shorter height, source of humor in the group, most outgoing and creative of the teens, quite clever for her age

5. Abbey Anderson - Age 14, straight/wavy strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, average height, most secluded of the volunteers, a bit colder personality to strangers, new to the Polar Express, hates having to volunteer for it

6. Daniel - Story reader for Polar Express train #34


	2. Ch 1 - This is the Polar Express! Pt 2

**Okay! Here's part 2 of the second episode! Again, reviews are greatly appreciated! My Polar Express volunteering actually just started on the 16th of November, so I'm getting in the Christmas mood! Anyway, enjoy what I've got so far. More awesome stuff shall come soon!**

This is the Polar Express! Pt. 2

As the woman in the forest looked at the luminescent tree in utter sadness, the tree's beautiful green light started to fade. It eventually got so faint that 5 of its most  
ornate ornaments instantly detached themselves from it, allowing them to fly away in all directions. Five colors flew high above the forest, looking as if a bright rainbow appeared in the middle of the night sky.

The woman knew there was nothing she could do. Knowing that trouble would soon arise, she walked to the outskirts of the forest and towards the Polar Express train station. She hoped she can find the ornaments there, and possibly some help…

Cue the _Spectronizer_ theme song! (from Just Dance 3)

Meanwhile, on Polar Express train car #34…

Things were going pretty smoothly for the first train trip. Everyone was having a blast singing Christmas songs and drinking hot cocoa…except for Abbey, of course. She wasn't social with anyone. She passed out cookies and helped with the special effects, but other than that she just hung out in the back. Bridget tried to get her to sing a part of the 12 Days of Christmas into the microphone, but it was unsuccessful on her part. Aleyna attempted to introduce her to one of the younger children on the train, but Abbey didn't say a word to them once that was over. Kyle and Vicki tried a few things to get Abbey to enjoy herself at least a little bit, but absolutely nothing worked.

"You know who's coming in a few minutes, right elf Aleyna?" Bridget asked.

"Definitely!" She replied. "He should be here any minute now."

"Who?" Kyle interrupted.

"You'll see." Bridget assured him.

As if right on cue, a large man wearing a bright red and white suit opened the door and walked into the train car.

"Look, everyone!" Dan exclaimed. "It's Santa Claus!"

The children all rejoiced and were super excited to meet their favorite red-suited man. This "Santa Claus" visited everyone on the train car, allowing all the parents to get pictures of him with their kids. He also carried a small box, which contained a bunch of little jingle bells- just like the Polar Express story! Each child got one, and as he gave more and more out, the train got louder and louder.

"Ugh!" Abbey complained. "Who's idea was it to give all the kids bells!? I can't stand the noise!"

"Don't worry about it." Aleyna explained calmly. "The kids will stop soon, especially if we have them sing more Christmas songs or have a "Ho ho ho" contest!"

"Great." Abbey replied with fake enthusiasm.

As the dressed up Santa was about to leave the train car, he gave Aleyna the box with the leftover bells inside. They happened to be the last car that Santa visited, so he no longer needed them.

Aleyna took a peek inside to see how many bells were left. As she opened the box, she saw a small trinket lying beneath the rest of the bells.

"Hm, this doesn't belong in here."

She took the item out of the box to get a better look. It was a shiny, ornament-like object, in the shape of a candy cane, and metallic red in color. It fit into her hand perfectly.

Aleyna took the item and placed it on the shelf near her belongings. She made a mental note to ask Dan where to put it when clean-up rolls around.

"Excuse me." One of the passengers said to Aleyna.

"Yes, is there a problem?" She asked.

"No, it's just that my son here never received a cookie." The mother replied. "Could you please get him one?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Aleyna apologized. "I'll get you one right away!"

Aleyna walked towards the back of the train car. She found Bridget back there as well.

"Hey Bridget!" Aleyna called.

"Yeah?" Bridget responded.

"Do you know if we have any extra cookies?"

"Unless Kyle ate 'em already, then we should have quite a few!"

"Could you grab one and give it to that boy sitting over there? He never got one."

"Oh, sure! Everyone's gotta have a cookie!"

Bridget walked to the small storage room in the back of the train car. As she was about to reach for the first cookie she saw in the basket, she noticed something unusual.

There was a shiny gingerbread man semi-wrapped up in in the basket among all the other chocolate-chip cookies. It contained the same physical characteristics as Aleyna's candy cane ornament she found earlier.

"What's this doing here?" Bridget thought. "Must've been a screw up or something."

Bridget grabbed the gingerbread man out of the basket and placed it in her large pocket attached to her elf shirt. She decided to show Aleyna, assuming she'll know what to do with it. She grabbed a cookie out of the basket and gave it to the boy.

Sooner than expected, the first Polar Express trip came to an end. All the passengers were dropped off and the train started to head back to the crew station. While the train was moving, all the "elves" were in charge of cleaning up their assigned train car.

"Ew, this is so gross!" Kyle uttered in disgust as he picked up a used napkin off the floor.

"You're gonna have to do this every time, you know!" Bridget replied.

Kyle groaned as he picked up more trash.

"Come on, Kyle!" Vicki encouraged. "You can do it! Show those germs who's boss!"

Knowing that she was being sarcastic, Kyle gave her a glare. Aleyna and Bridget laughed noticing the scene the two of them caused. Abbey didn't notice. It's not like she cared, anyway.

The elves resumed cleaning up the car. Vicki started looking in every seat to double-check, just in case Kyle missed a really disgusting soggy and half-eaten cookie while cleaning.

"Oh, someone must've forgotten to take this!" Vicki said.

Vicki showed the group a tree-shaped ornament that was very shiny and almost metallic looking. Despite those qualities, you could almost see right through it, as if it were crystal-like.

"Why would someone bring that here?" Kyle asked.

The girls all shrugged their shoulders. None of them had a clue.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Bridget said as she reached into her shirt pocket.

"I found this in the cookie basket when I gave a cookie to that boy."

Bridget held out the gingerbread-shaped ornament she found earlier on the trip.

"That looks really similar to Vicki's ornament, as if they were part of a set." Aleyna realized. "They must belong to the same person."

Well, what should we do with 'em?" Bridget asked.

"For now, I think it would be best to put them on the shelf. We can give them to the train leader when we're done."

Bridget and Vicki placed the ornaments on the shelf, right next to where they kept their belongings. The candy cane ornament Aleyna found earlier was also there.

"Not to change the subject on you guys, but can we please get something to eat now? I'm starving!"

"Oh yeah!" Aleyna said. "Go ahead, Kyle. The concession car's not too many cars away from here."

"I'll come with you." Bridget said. "I can show you where the concession car is."

"Okay, thanks." Kyle replied.

The two teens headed to the concession car while the others sat down, waiting for the train to arrive at the station so they could go home.

"Well, how do you think you're first one went, Vicki?" Aleyna asked her younger sister.

"Not bad." Vicki replied. "The kids can be a little loud at times, but it was pretty fun."

"Agreed." Aleyna said. "Well?"

Aleyna looked at Abbey sitting in the seat in front of them. Again, she was on her cell phone.

"Oh, were you talking to me?" Abbey asked as she turned around to face the two Williams girls.

"Yeah." Aleyna told her. "So, how'd you think it went? You thought it was totally awesome, right?"

"No." Abbey said simply. "The kids were obnoxious, the songs were annoying, and I couldn't stand cleaning up all the garbage! I never imagined I could hate red and green so much too."

"Oh, come on Abbey!" Vicki said. "There has to be something you liked about it. Anything. Anything at all?"

"Nope." Abbey responded. "Absolutely nothing."

"Don't worry, we will make sure you change your mind." Aleyna promised.

"You'll like it once yo-"

"Don't bother." Abbey interrupted, giving Vicki a mean look. You're wasting your time trying to get me into this. When this is all over, forget I even took part."

Abbey got up from her seat and walked out, heading to the concession car.

"Uh, why does she hate me?" Vicki asked her sister.

"Wow." Aleyna said in shock. "I've never seen anyone so anti- elf before. You and I have to get her to change her mind by the time Polar Express is over."

"Sounds like a plan." Vicki replied.

Unaware of what happened between the girls and Abbey in train car #34, Kyle and Bridget arrived at the concession car to grab a few snacks. Since they're volunteers, pretty much anything in the concession car is free, unlike the passengers who have to pay super high prices for them. Bridget grabbed a bag of unsold popcorn and Kyle took one of the chicken wraps leftover from the day. As her reached his hand into the refridgerator to find a drink, he stopped.

"Hey Kyle, let's go!" Bridget said, eager to start munching on her popcorn.

"Wait. You know those ornaments we found earlier?"

"Yeah."

Well, looks like that person who left 'em here forgot more than three."

Kyle pulls out another ornament-like object, but shaped like a snowflake.

"Okay, I understand if they left them in the car. But the fridge!?"

"Haha yeah, I don't know." Kyle said." This is really awkward.

The two of them walked back to their train car with their refreshments and the snowflake ornament. Figuring it wasn't a big deal, Kyle placed the fourth ornament right next to the others. Right after the ornament was put next to the others, they all glowed with a bright light.

Kyle and Bridget joined their friends while chowing down, not noticing what the ornaments just did.

As the train traveled back to the station, a small and dark shadow surrounded train car #34. It flew right through one of the windows and sunk itself into the brown hot chocolate container. The machine shook as a dark brown and black monster began to form from it.

"What the heck!?" Vicki exclaimed as she looked at what was happening to the hot chocolate container.

"Ah!" Bridget screamed. "What's happening to the hot chocolate machine!?"

"Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this!" Kyle added.

The dark shadow stopped changing form and stood in front of the teens as a giant hot-chocolate monster. It growled at them as if ready to devour the helpless teenagers.

"Uh, guys?" Aleyna asked her friends.

"Yeah?" The group responded to her in fear.

"RUN!"

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhangar to you all! Also, please let me know what you all think about me using the _Spectronizer_ song from Just Dance 3 as the theme for this fan-made season. I found it very fitting because they even say the word "express" in it! **

**Tune in next time for the next episode of Power Rangers Express!**


	3. Ch 2 - A Team Discovered Pt 1

**After some time for brainstorming, here is Episode 2 Part 1! Our 2012 Polar Express season just ended yesterday (12/20/12) so I was a bit depressed when it was over. However, that motivated me to finish this chapter! Despite the strong inspiration for my fanfic being over until next year, I will try my best to finish this series! (I hate it when people discontinue stories!) Reviews are greatly appreciated, as I want to know how I'm doing.**

**Here we go!**

Continuing from Episode 1 Part 2:

"RUN!" Aleyna shouted to her friends.

The hot-chocolate monster thrashed his arm towards the four teenagers. Luckily, they all got out of the way in time. With the monster blocking one side of the train car, their only option was to make a break for the other door. That's exactly what they did.

Before they reached the door, the big brown demon shot his detachable arm at the door, causing a dark brown residue to form on it. The brown liquid quickly hardened, preventing the door from opening or closing. The monster grew back the arm he lost.

The helpless elves desperately tugged on the door, hoping that by some miracle it'll open. That of course, did not do them any good.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here!?" Kyle asked his friends as the growling brown monster slowly walked toward them.

"How should I know!?" Aleyna replied.

The four of them looked around anxiously for some way to get themselves out of there. With the kids cornered, the monster stretched out one of his large and sticky arms and targeted one of the young teens. The monster was about to take a hold of Vicki, but before he could make another move, she screamed.

Without Vicki realizing, a sparkly and light green mist came from her mouth and hit the monster right in the face. As if disoriented, the monster roared, turning away from his target.

"Vicki! Are you ok!?" Aleyna asked as she ran over to help her sister.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine." She told her concerned older sibling. "But, how'd that green stuff come out of my mouth?"

Just as the monster got over his disorientation and turned his attention back to the four elves, an explosion came from the chocolate-blocked door, removing the door from its hinges completely. In place of the door stood a lady wearing an elf outfit. Taking a stand against the terrorizing monster, she took a very small diamond-shaped object off from the utility belt on her elf costume, and threw it across the car so it penetrated into the chocolate demon. At first, nothing happened. However, a few seconds afterwards the monster roared as his sticky and brown form lost its shape. A round and dark blue shadow separated from the now large brown mountain of liquid. The shadow immediately went into the floor of the train car and disappeared.

Everything seemed normal again.

The four teenagers were relieved to see the monster gone, but were second-guessing themselves as to what really just happened to them.

"Okay, what the HELL just happened here!?" Kyle demanded.

The others were speechless.

"And who's this?" Kyle asked as he pointed to the lady who just saved their lives.

The girls looked at her, all with confused looks on their faces.

"I know you're confused now, but don't worry, I can explain." The lady said calmly, knowing that she'll have to give them some answers.

"Please do, because I have no idea what the heck's going on!"

Kyle examined the lady and gave her a confused look.

"Wait, aren't you the elf leader? We checked in with you when we got here!"

"Yes, I am." The girl replied. "I'm sure you've seen me before."

"Yeah, I remember you." Aleyna said.

"But what was with the big brown monster thing!? I'm still not understanding anything here!"

"Kyle, none of us know what's going on. She seems to know, so let her explain!" Bridget interrupted him.

Kyle looked at Bridget, then back at the elf in protest. Deciding to finally shut his mouth, he allowed the lady elf to start explaining.

"Allow me to introduce myself…well, formally anyway." The lady began. "My name is Candi, and I'm the Polar Express elf leader as you may already know. I'm sorry to have gotten you into this situation, but it seems that you got yourselves into it in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" Vicki said. "That big monster thing attacked US out of nowhere!"

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Candi said as she glanced at the hot chocolate container.

"WHAT!? He'll be BACK!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"How were you able to get rid of that brown thing in the first place?" Bridget asked her, ignoring Kyle's outburst.

"I'll explain later." Candi answered. "I have a lot to talk to you about, but it's not important at the moment."

Candi walked over towards the shelf and looked at the four ornaments that they found earlier.

"Figures." Candi said. "They're after the Polar Crystals, just as I suspected."

"The Polar what now?" Kyle asked.

"The Polar Crystals." Candi said. "These are legendary ornaments that belong to the Spectrotree at the North Pole. It's a very special monument for us elves because of its long history.

The teens showed a sign of confusion once again. Realizing how confused the teens were, Candi decided to get to the point.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain now, but take these."Candi said as she took the ornaments off the shelf.

She handed each teen one of the Polar Crystals. Ironically, they each got the exact same ones they individually found earlier on the trip. (Aleyna/Candy Cane, Bridget/Gingerbread Man, Kyle/Snowflake, Vicki/Christmas Tree)

"I'm sure you've heard of the Power Rangers before." Candi continued explaining.

"Are you talking about that dumb kids show that's on TV all the time?" Vicki asked.

"Uh, I guess you could put it like that." Candi said.

"Hey!" Aleyna and Bridget said simultaneously. "I've watched some of the old episodes, and they're not that bad!" Aleyna reasoned with her sister.

"Yeah." Bridget agreed. "I love superheroes!"

Candi was quite surprised that a reaction to something as kiddish as Power Rangers came out of those girls. Kyle made no comment as usual. He always zones out when the two girls fangirl over their shows.

Losing her train of thought at the awkward moment, she shook her head to get herself back on track. She got back to the situation at hand.

"These crystals aren't just decorative ornaments. They're morphers. It looks like you four are the lucky ones who were chosen for this very important mission. And as much of a pain you guys are with the train car scheduling, I think you've got great potential."

"Wait." Vicki interrupted. "So you're saying….we can morph into Power Rangers with these things? Please tell me you're joking! Hey look everybody, we're the Christmas Power Rangers!"

"Do you really think I'm kidding?" Candi asked while ignoring Vicki's insult. "You didn't find those ornaments on accident. They chose you for a reason."

"I don't know why anyone would choose me to be a Power Ranger!" Kyle exclaimed. "I mean, I always wanted to be the blue one when I was little, but that doesn't mean anything!"

"I agree." Aleyna added. "Heck, none of us know a thing about fighting giant chocolate monsters!"

"I think we'd be the last people to come to for stuff like this!" Bridget added.

"Well then, why don't I prove to you how wrong you really are." Candi replied.

Candi took a step back and looked at the new superhero team she just created.

"Now, in order to use these correctly, here's what you're going to do."

Candi explained to them what to do, and just then the spilled hot chocolate started to reshape itself.

"You guys need to get outside." Candi told the teens. "He's after your morphers, so he'll leave the train if you get off too. I explained what you need to do to use those crystals, so good luck."

"We're actually gonna fight this guy?" Aleyna asked.

"Oh yeah." Candi quickly replied. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. This guy doesn't look too tough."

"But wait, why can't you just use one of those diamond thingies you threw at that monster ten minutes ago?" Kyle questioned.

"They only work temporarily." Candi replied. "You will be the ones who'll get rid of them permanently."

The face of the hot chocolate monster began to take shape.

"You need to go, now!" Candi insisted as she guided the group to the train car exit.

"Morph into your uniforms once you get out there." Candi ordered them.

"Then what!?" Kyle asked.

"I didn't get that far yet." Candi admitted.

"That's it, we're screwed." Kyle said plainly.

The group got off the train and ran a bit of a ways from it. The hot chocolate monster revealed himself yet again to the young elves. He growled at them, ready to strike at any moment.

Still a somewhat safe distance away from the monster, the teens held out their Polar Crystals.

"Well, here goes nothing." Aleyna said softly. "You guys ready?"

"Whenever you are." Bridget said.

The teens held their morphers straight in front of them with their right hands. They threw them up into the air and spoke in perfect synchronization, as if they rehearsed this line a million times for a school play.

"POLAR CRYSTALS!"

As they each strike a small battle stance, they each say their respective ranger color.

"RED!"

"YELLOW!"

"BLUE!"

"GREEN!"

Once again in perfect timing, they finish their battle call as they catch their morphers high above their heads.

"TRANSFORMATION!"

Each of their morphers shine with a bright light as they draw ribbon-like shapes all around them. The ribbons of color wrap around each teen as they change into ranger suits. Swinging their arms around (just like the characters do when they morph in _Spectronizer_) the new heroes received their helmets. The black areas that allowed them to see through the helmets were designed by shape of their own individual morphers.

Just as every Power Ranger group before them, the newest ranger team took their soon to be signature poses.

"When in distress, call the Express!" The four rangers shouted.

Candi looked outside at the newly morphed Power Rangers from the train car window.

"_These four are our only hope"._ She thought. "_But there are only four rangers….."_

**There you have it! What did you think of the morphing sequence? I personally really like it! Again please review. I want to keep improving, as this is my first fanfic!**

**Thanks for reading, and see you next time!**


End file.
